MineCrafters, season 1: the survival games
by spoonassassin
Summary: spoonassassin was your average player. not until he and his friends were taken to the survival games. I will try to get chapter 2 out soon! each book I write with the title MineCrafters season (number) is a season. kinda like a TV show... have fun reading! rated T for gore and a little language.
1. Chapter 1

spoonassassin was In a server lobby. he never remembered joining. his friends, zombiebro911, and dab_master04, were beside him, looking dazed. "were are we?" asked zombiebro. "5 MINUTES UNTIL THE SURVIVAl GAMES BEGIN!" yelled the intercom. "look at what I found in my inventory!" said spoonassassin. "what is it?" said dab_master. "its a list of all the players!" said spoonassassin. "cool! read it out loud!" said zombiebro. Heres what it said:

Tributes:

1: johnyboy4444

2: epicmonkey123

3: smellybob2

4: fnafboss333

5: womboworm

6: archer2

7: derpyman325

8: spoonassassin

9: zombiebro911

10: dab_master04

11: minecraftdiamond34

12: creepy12345

13: pencilperson01

14: creepergirl223

15: thor2378

16: slimeking12345

17: doglover22

18: sheeps_rule3

19: wacky_woman

20: firefox45

21: dude10000

22: theepicman

23: underwearman

24: pokemon443

"3 MINUTES UNTIL GAME STARTS!" said the intercom. "maybe we could ream up with someone else." said zombiebro. just then, spoonassassin bumped into a tribute with the golden freddy skin. his name read fnafboss333. "hey watch were your going, butt hole!" yelled fnafboss. " you watch were your going!" yelled spoonassassin. "you bastard, get ready to be screwed!" yelled fnafboss. fnafboss threw a punch, but spoonassassin didn't feel a thing. "NO PVP IN THE LOBBY!" boomed the intercom. "come on, thor2378 and pokemon443, lets get away from these ball sacks!" dab_master spat a thing of blocky spit at fnafboss. "1 MINUTE UNTIL GAME BEGINS!" said the intercom. all the tributes looked scared. all but fnafboss and his posy, who went around bullying other tributes. " 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... TELEPORTING ALL TRIBUTES!" said the intercom. spoonassassin just saw purple for about 5 seconds, then opened his eyes to see the arena. spoonassassin saw a emerald pyramid, with chests all over it. they were in a clearing, and around it was a pine forest. the minecraft trees swayed slowly. 5 tributes to his left was dab_master. zombiebro was 11 more tributes away. " 3... 2... 1... BANG!" all the tributes ran for the pile. as soon as the first tributes reached the pyramid, the killing started. when spoonassassin was grabing a chest, he saw one guy killed by a stone sword. the minecrafters body flopped to the ground, blocky blood trickling out of his neck. his killer simply wiped the gore of his sword, and ran into the forest. spoonassassin opened his chest. iron boots, leather pants, gold chest plate, a wood sword, a pumpkin pie, and 3 raw fish. "help me spoonassassin! help me!" dab_master was on the ground, and derpyman325 stood over him, about to kill dab_master with his stone ax. spoonassassin drove his sword into derpyman325's back with out hesitation. "grab his stuff, lets go!" yelled dab_master. "no wait, wheres zombiebro?" asked spoonassassin. " I think he's dead!" said dab_master. " die, fools!" screamed thor2378. thor2378 had half chain, half iron armor on. in his hands was an iron axe. "oh crap! run!" yelled spoonassassin.

end of chapter one.


	2. the bloodbath

**so, when we left of, spoonassassin and dab_master were running away from thor2378. it is unknown were zombiebro is. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep on playing minecraft!**

" fudge! he's catching up!" yelled spoonassassin. the two tributes were at the edge of the clearing. thor2378 threw his axe. it hit spoonassassin in the arm. " oww!" yelled spoonassassin. dab_master thought fast. he grabed his stone axe, and charged thor2378. thor2378 whipped out a stone sword, and swung at dab_master. dab_master dodged the sword, than hacked at thor2378's belly. thor2378 screamed in pain, than fell to the ground trying to keep his guts from falling out. "come on spoonassassin, run!" yelled dab_master.

zombiebro:

the fighting was incredible. minecraft blood spraying every were. I had grabed a stone sword, when, a guy with a wood axe sliced my shins open. then he thwacked me over the head with the flat of the blade. I dropped to the ground, my vision dimming. I decided to fake being dead, then sneak out during the night. I wasn't losing to much blood. a few minutes after falling to the ground, another guy fell next to me, wood sword still in hand. a single blocky tear slid down his cheek, than his eyes dimmed. I saw the stone axe, still buried deep into his chest.

spoonassassin and dab_master

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. " 13 dead, spoonassassin, 13 dead." said dab_master. "damit! this hurts so fricken much!" yelled spoonassassin. the cut on spoonassassins arm was slowly healing. it had been about 3 minecraft hours since there fight with thor2378. "we need food, or we'll starve to death." said dab_master. "I got a pumpkin pie, and 3 raw fish." said spoonassassin. " I only got a single carrot." said dab_master. suddenly, a black and white rabit hoped up to the two tributes. spoonassassin jumped at the rabit, trying to kill it with his stone sword. the rabit bounced away. " spoonassassin, rabits are hard to kill with melee weapons, bows and arrows work better. don't be such a noob." said dab_master. " I'm sorry, I'm just hungry." said spoonassassin. " lets find some sheep, so we can get muton." said dab_master. the two tributes started searching around for sheep, but didn't find any. but they did find a pig, and they killed. they got one pork chop out of that. suddenly, the anthem of minecraft started playing. "dab_master, there about to show the dead." said spoonassassin. " I hope zombiebro isn't one of them!" said dab_master

end of chapter 2.


End file.
